Bulvision 2019:Battle for Position
The Bottom two slowest songs are eliminated. Judges * John Humpries-General manager WYFF * Florian Rahn- Sports anchor ITS * Kristin Kristjans- Sports director ITS * Calvin Bayer- News anchor SBC5 Molly * Sven Barth * David Jahn- Music producer * Melissa Luck- KXLY News director * Joe Turney-Musician * Cameron Das, Dev Gore and David Schumacher * Stoffel Vandoorne * Jani Paasonen and Jere Kallokoski * Chris Roth-Sports director WBAY * Tamara Todevska * S!sters * Yves Baltas Results Round 1 * Balagtas, Plaridel and Pulilan picked their entries on 5 April 2019,. Naughty Boy, Jonas Brothers and Austin Mahone are selected for this week, last year's Bulakan entrant The Vamps and Rapper duo Krept and Konan are failed to represent, later Pasig get the nod to the Vamps after the original entrant Fletcher is disqualified due to Banned songwriter's presence. representing for the Sangguniang Bayan are: ** Jonathan Aurelo, Jayrey Galvez and Mikee Payuran for Balagtas ** Shiela Enriquez and Reginald Javier for Plaridel ** Renan Castillo and John Nethercott for Pulilan Round 2 * Angat, DRT and Meycauayan picked their entries on 12 April 2019, Ellie Goulding, Ava Max and Dominic Fike are selected for this week, Avicii posthumous selected to represent DRT is withdraw due to lack of funding for the Contest. representing for the Sangguniang Bayan are: ** JP Cruz, Edith de Guzman and Jayson Fernandez for Angat ** Alex Lacra, Billy Piadozo and Unyo Resiguardo for DRT ** Cesar Banigued, Cocoy Dulalia and Kat Hernandez for Meycauayan Round 3 * Bocaue, Bulakan and Guiguinto picked their entries on 26 April 2019, NIKI, Martin Garrix, Taylor Swift are selected for this week, August Wahh & crwn are failed to represent due to Four-minute time limit. representing for the Sangguniang Bayan are: ** Alvin Cotaco, Jerome Reyes and Nestor Sembrano for Bocaue ** Chato Bondoc, Hector Madlangsakay and Roming Marcelo for Bulacan ** Al Estrella, Romeo Tonog and Ann Ventura for Guiguinto Round 4 * Calumpit, Marilao and San Rafael picked their entries on 3 May 2019, Bastille is selected by the host municipality Marilao, No Rome is disqualified due to already song. representing for the Sangguniang Bayan are: ** Nixon Madla for Calumpit ** Charlie Lu for Marilao ** Mel Santos for San Rafael Round 5 * Baliuag, Calumpit and Santa Maria picked their entries on 10 May 2019, representing for the Sangguniang Bayan are: ** Enrique dela Cruz, Bien Gonzales and Andy Nieto for Baliuag ** Macoy Fajardo, Gebboi Garcia and Jonjon Mendoza for Calumpit ** Jimmy Enriquez, Mary Jane Garcia and Jun Mateo for Santa Maria Round 6 * Malolos, Paombong and Calumpit picked their entries on 17 May 2019, representing for the Sangguniang Bayan are: Round 7 * Baliuag, San Ildefonso and San Rafael picked their entries on 24 May 2019, representing for the Sangguniang Bayan are: Round 8 * Bustos, Hagonoy and Norzagaray picked their entries on 31 May 2019, representing for the Sangguniang Bayan are: Order # Dela Cruz (Pandi) # Dionisio, Ega (Malolos) # Dionisio, Kapmedic (Hagonoy) # Espiritu (Norzagaray) # Ignacio (San Ildefonso) # Macatulad (Meycauayan) # Maon (San Miguel) # Melencio (Bustos) # Mendoza, Arnold (Paombong) # Mendoza, Jon (Calumpit) # Marcelo (Bulakan) # Mateo (Santa Maria) # Nieto (Baliuag) # Papa, Arnold (Marilao) # Papa, Edmon (Obando) # Payuran (Balagtas) # Policarpio (SJDM) # Regalado (Angat) # Sambrano (Bocaue) # Santos (DRT) # Santa Maria (San Rafael) # Ventura (Guiguinto) # - (Plaridel) # - (Pulilan) Notes References